jonathanflow24fandomcom-20200214-history
Uta Yumeno
Uta Yumeno (夢野 歌 Yumeno Uta) is the Main Character and Deuteragonist of the series. She is My Melody's human friend and partner. She is a second grader in Yumegaoka Junior High School, along with Miki, Mana, Kakeru, and Jun. She is the first person to fall victim to Kuromi's Melody Key. When she sings, she can power up the Melody Takt, just like how Jun and Hiiragi power up the Melody Key. She has been seen in Kirara at the last episode. She has two sisters, older one Kanade and the younger Koto; making her the second daughter and middle child of the three. She has appeared in every episode except in Kirara. Bio Appearance She has hazel brown eyes and waist-length honey brown hair, usually tied in pigtails. She only wears it down when going to bed. Like the rest of the characters, her outfits change throughout the series. Personality She is very cheerful and energetic. She also had a crush on Keiichi. Despite all the energy, she can be a sloth at times whenever it comes to school. In her past with Kakeru, she was very stubborn and became hateful to him. However, as their relationship progressed, and she became Kakeru's girlfriend. She and her sisters are having a good relationship, no matter how many times they bicker. She is poor at school and has low grades. She is also not good at sewing, playing violin, and cooking, but she has a good heart of heroism and is good at saving the day with My Melody at her side. Relationships Edit My Melody: When she and My Melody first met, Uta scolded My Melo because she thought that she and Kuromi were the same stuffed animal since Kuromi cast a spell on her the last day. After that, she realized that the two are different. After My Melody freed Uta from the spell, Uta greatly welcomed her (My Melody) to her house and let her stay with her and her family. When My Melo stayed for a long time in the Human World, she and Uta soon became best friends and partners and never wanted to leave each other's side. Keiichi Hiragii: Uta is one of Keiichi's biggest idol in school. Uta decided to become a violinist in order to impress him, despite her poor violin skills. When Keiichi told Uta that her performance was great, she was greatly happy. A few episodes later, Keiichi and Uta seemed to become good friends, although Uta was unaware what Keiichi was up to in order to complete the Song of Dark Power and his interaction with Kuromi, at first. When Keiichi revealed to Uta that he had no dream, Uta would find some other way to find his dream no matter what. In the next season, when she realized that Keiichi would quit playing the violin, she persuaded Keiichi not to give up his dream of being a violinist, and also when Jun was possessed by Dar-chan, she convinced Keiichi not to have a feud between him and Jun again and to reconcile each other. Kakeru Kogure: When the two were young, Kakeru always bullied Uta in kindergarten. Uta started to hate Kakeru due to his behavior until sometime in the series when Kakeru realized his wrongdoings and tried his best to prove that he had no intention to bully Uta anymore. As Kakeru and Uta became good friends, Kakeru started to have a crush on Uta, though he was shy to tell his feelings for her, until later in the second half of Season 2. Uta also started to have feelings for Kakeru and this time, she would start calling him by his First Name instead of his Last Name. Miki Sakurazuka: Mana Fujisaki: Kanade Yumeno: While Kanade is sometimes rude and sassy towards Uta, Uta and Kanade greatly care for and love each other, as siblings do. When Uta does things that embarrass her sister, Kanade scolds her and the two sisters start to bicker. She also does this to Koto sometimes when Uta and Koto are picking each other. Kanade teased Uta about her date with Keiichi, to Uta's dismay. Etymology Edit Yumeno (夢野): The term ''Yumeno ''can be split into two. The ''Yume ''means dream, while ''no ''means field or plain. It can be translated into Dream field or Dream Plain. Uta (歌): The term ''Uta ''means song or melody, which is why she was the perfect human partner for My Melody. Her name means "dream field song" or "dream plain song" Trivia Edit * * She has appeared in every episode except in Kirara, where she appeared in the last episode of the same series. * In Episode 4 of the first series, she refers to her mother as a "Star in the Heavens", meaning she passed away long before the events of the series take place. * She is the Main Character who holds My Melody most of the time. * As a Bunny-Eared Ranger, she wears an orange costume. Her weapon is Winner's Beam. * Her basic attacks are Uta-chan Fire, Uta-chan Kick, and Uta-chan Bed-Toss Punch when she is affected by Nightmare Magic or she is summoned by My Melo using Hyper Melody Tact. * She usually told My Melody to do something when the Dream Door was opened. * She is the middle child of the three. * Whenever Uta sings, The Melody Tact charges up. * She and Kakeru confess to each other in Kuru Kuru Shuffle Episode 41. * Uta is the Main Character who took nightmare magic the most. She was also affected by the Huff-Puff in Sukkiri. * Her birthday is in November 19, giving her the Scorpio Zodiac Sign. * Despite to being similar to the one anime character, Uta is similar to Dustgirl from Dustforce. * Uta Yumeno is the first minor star of Tallinnfilm, debuted in 1972 as a looney prototype in the short cartoon "Tulevad, Uta Yuumeno!", which is a Estonian rip-off of the 1943 Warner Brothers cartoon "Coming, SNAFU!".